Destino o coincidencia
by AddyLuna
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en una competencia interescolar. ¿Destino o coincidencia? Aunque  que pasaría que con un solo encuentro se enamoran el uno del otro. ¿Qué podría mas el amor o la distancia?
1. Prologo

**¡Hola Lectoras!**

**Aaaaa No sean malas este es mi primer historia, espero les guste**

**SINOPSIS**

**Edward y Bella se conocen en una competencia interescolar. ¿Destino o coincidencia? Aunque que pasaría que con un solo encuentro se enamoran el uno del otro. ¿Qué podría mas el amor o la distancia?**

**PROLOGO**

—Realmente no significo nada para ti. —Lo mire con ojos penetrantes esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —Me estaba enfadando, mi ansiedad crecía a cada momento.

—Claro, sabes cuánto he esperado… cuantos kilómetros he viajado —Mi enojo se desato, tantas cosas que habían pasado en estos días me habían dejado en tal estado— No lo sabes y no creo que lo sepas. Te ame en el momento en que te vi nada más que nunca te diste cuenta cuanto te ame.


	2. Cambio

_Luchar contra nuestro destino seria un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz. **Lord Byron (1788-1824), poeta británico.**_

**Capitulo 1. **

**¿Luchar por algo perdido vale la pena?**

Mis pensamientos eran confusos mientras avanzaba el día, había esperado tanto este día. Lo amaba sin razón, simplemente había aparecido en su camino y ella solo se había enamorado. De quien más que de su mejor amigo Jacob.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la parlanchina Alice.

—No, un rotundo no —le dije a mi mejor amiga por última vez.

—Vamos Bella —Mi intentaba animar— Como perder una oportunidad como esta.

No era como cualquier chica que no se perdería este tipo de oportunidad. Hoy en la mañana la directora dio el anuncio a todo alumnado por los altavoces.

_ —Buenos días Alumnos de la escuela __ twilight les hace la cordial invitación a los decimos interjuegos nacionales de esta academia._

Esto significaba 5 días en alguna parte del país, sin padres, sin tanta seguridad, en un hotel lleno de hombres y mujeres de nuestra edad. Aparte no eran las normales competencias de relevos, se decía que tenían competiciones de lo más locas, pero a no interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Estaba más interesada en otro tipo de eventos. Más que nada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jacob, caía exactamente en los días de los interjuegos, lo que más le importaba era una promesa que había hecho con Jacob. Le tenía una sorpresa según me había dicho hace unos días.

¿Quien querría esas vacaciones? En el fondo las deseaba más que nada. Pero no podía irme del lluvioso y húmedo Forks esos días.

—Alice no insistas no iré —La mire por última vez antes de ver a Jake esperándome en la entrada, ahí se había acabado la atención para Alice—Adiós Alice — Me despedí lo más rápido que pudo.

Camine segura de sí misma viendo a su alto y fortachón amigos-amor platónico Jake. Siempre que veía a Jacob cambiaba la tímida y se tornaba una Bella diferente con un toque más atrevido. No con cualquiera me mostraba así.

—Hola Bells —La saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Realmente no sabía cuando me había enamorado de él, todo había comenzando con una amistad y por lo que veía seguiría así.

—Hola Jake

Al subir a la moto de Jake me entro un horrible presentimiento sobre este viaje a la reserva. Sentía como si algo fuera a cambiar. Y no me había equivocado, al regresar a casa con lágrimas en los ojos. La noticia que había dado jake me dejo sin palabras.

**Recuerdo…**

_—Bells, sabes tengo que decirte algo —Me miro sonriente— Es algo que no me había atrevido a decirte…_

_Mil pensamientos se me vinieron a la cabeza en cuanto menciono esa frase. Se me estaría declarando, por fin tendría lo que más he deseado. Varias veces había imaginado esta escena en mi cabeza, pero nunca pensé que este día seria._

_—Me he enamorado de una persona muy especial desde hace un tiempo —Continuo— Realmente no pensaba enamorarme de ella porque arruinaría una amistad, pero no resistí —Este era el momento de la verdad. —Le dije pedí salir a Leah — ¡Dios creo que algo se rompió! —Y acepto._

**Fin**

Al llegar a casa mis sentimientos eran un desastre. Aguante todo el camino de regreso. Esa noche fue la más tormentosa que había vivido hasta ahora, pero me ayudo a tomar una resolución. Tal vez unas noches lejos de esta ciudad humedad me hicieran cambiar.

Al día siguiente Alice no cambia de felicidad al saber que ira con ella al viaje. Aunque no todos tomaron la decisión con la misma emoción que Alice. Emmett mi sobreprotector hermano pensaba que era mala idea. Mi mala coordinación definitivamente no era recomendad para los deportes.

Era medianoche cuando partiríamos rumbo a los juegos. Durante los días previos había cortado la comunicación con Jake, no podía ni escuchar su nombre en estos momentos.

**12:00 a.m Florida **

—Jasper despierta —Intento despertar Rosalie a su hermano— Te voy dejar tirado en el aeropuerto y a ver quién te recoge.

—Voy Rosa… 5 minutos más…

Jasper desde que llegamos se había sentado plácidamente en un sillón del aeropuerto mientras esperábamos nuestro vuelo; se quedo tan dormido que a Rosalie la estaba haciendo enfurecer. ¿Cómo termine aquí? Lindas vacaciones van hacer, locas competencias. Rosalie y Jasper matándose entre sí o pelándose con el resto de los estudiantes. Los dos eran gemelos pero una extraña situación no se podían llevar bien con los demás excepto conmigo.

Anunciaron nuestro vuelo, aquí vamos.

**1:00 p.m. Hawaii **

**Bella POV**

¡Por fin tierra! Registrarnos fue una verdadera travesía, miles de estudiantes van y venían entre los puestos de registro del hotel y de control. Cada estudiante se le ponía una pulsera. Me sentía como ganado etiquetado.

Habitación 2010. Seria nuestro hogar por los siguientes días. La habitación era de lujo, los directivos de la escuela habían sido generosos en el hospedaje. Según nos dijeron íbamos a compartir habitación con alguien de otro estado, había una cama matrimonial y una individual.

Alice brincaba de emoción la pequeña duende. Yo nada mas la veía correr por toda la habitación planeando todo lo que haríamos en nuestro día libre. Salí al balcón a ver la playa que nos rodeaba. Mire dentro de la habitación y en medio de ella estaba una puerta, las habitaciones eran continuas.

— ¡Bellaaaa! ¡Pruébate el bikini! —Alice me saco de mi ensoñación.

Hacer que Alice dejara de su idea me costó algo de trabajo.

Después de cenar Emmett nos dejo en nuestro habitación, el había terminado una habitación más arriba que nosotras.

Yo me estaba preparando para dormir, estaba casi a punto de meterme en la cama cuando Alice me llamo.

—Bella, tengo una idea —Mire Alice, tenía la sonrisa del malvada enana que tramaba algo malo.

— ¿Que se te ocurre Alice? —Pregunte preocupada.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Pensé que puede tener de malo dar una vuelta, no creo este prohibida. Alice me arrastro en piyama hasta el último piso, que según nos habían dicho en la cena era de donde encontraban nada más que la mayoría de los hombres.

**11:00 p.m. Hawaii**

Varias horas aquí estábamos en el soleado Hawaii. Gracias a Dios Jasper y Rosalie no se habían matado en un vuelo tan largo. Llegamos en la noche al hotel después de unos trasbordes estábamos aquí.

Nos registramos en la recepción y nos mandaron cada quien a su habitación. A Rosalie le toco la habitación 2010 justo al lado de nosotros en la 2009. Al haber llegado tarde nos habían mandado a un piso de mujeres se burlo Rosalie. Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que se desventaja estar en un piso lleno de mujeres. Entre sus burlas se acordó de que había dejado una maleta en la recepción, Jasper iba bajar por ella así que decidí acompañarlo.

Cuando íbamos de nuevo a nuestro piso, el elevador nos llevo hasta el piso de arriba. Se abrieron las puertas dejando pasar a unas chicas muy agitadas, cerrando apresuradamente las puertas.

—Al piso 3, por favor —Se apresuro a decir la más pequeña. La castaña la fulmino con la mirada.

Se bajaron en el tercer piso, mientras la más pequeña arrastraba a la castaña.

**Bella POV**

Como me había dejado convencer por esto. Después de que el guardiade seguridad nos había atrapado infraganti en una habitación de los chicos. Tuvimos que huir a toda velocidad del piso. Me hizo bajar corriendo por escaleras con un guardia detrás de mí.

— ¿Alice que vamos a hacer? —Le pregunte mientras escondíamos en un rincón.

—Espera y veras —Esa sonrisa no me gustaba— Tu solo sígueme la corriente.

Me tomo de la mano, mientras corríamos al elevador. Cuando se paro dentro de él se veían a dos muchachos, unos rubio y uno con el pelo cobrizo que me miro con una sonrisa torcida. No tuve tiempo de verlo antes de que metiera en elevador, intentado respirar de nuevo bien.

Cuando Alice dijo el piso 3, la mire fijamente. Al bajarnos y esperar que la puerta se cerrada.

Al llegar a la habitación las luces estaban prendidas. Ya teníamos compañera.

—Hola, soy Rosalie —Saludo una rubia despampanante.

—Hola Rosalie —respondió Alice— Yo soy Alice y ella Bella.


	3. ¿Coincidencia?

_**Si usted no sabe hacia dónde va, probablemente acabará llegando a cualquier otro lugar **__** LAURENCE J. PETER**_

**Hawaii Día 1**

**Bella POV**

Rosalie resulto ser una persona de lo más amable, la primera impresión que da es de engreída. Siempre pensé que ser una belleza seria la clave para que tener una vida social de lo más activa pero en lugar de eso Rosalie solo era juzgada. No tardamos en hacer amistad con ella; provenía de Florida junto con su hermano y un amigo.

—Creo deberíamos dormir por hoy—Volteo a ver el reloj que marcaba la 3 de la mañana.

—El tiempo se nos ha pasado volando —dijo Alice.

Termine durmiendo en la cama individual después de que no dejaba dormir Alice por mi inquietud de seguir despierta. Siempre había sido un poco nocturna y más cuando estaba emocionada. Al día siguiente empezaría los juegos.

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertar. Me costó despertar a las demás y al final de cuenta termine yéndome sola a desayunar por mi apuración de salir de la habitación

— ¿No vas ir por tu hermano? —Le pregunte a Rosalie antes de salir.

—Y tú no vas por el tuyo —Me respondió.

—Lo dejare dormir.

Después no dirigimos al comer al buffet de comida

**Edward POV**

Cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación a noche no había podido dormir, algo me inquietaba. Podría ser la chica que vimos en el elevador, la castaña, menuda con la piyama. Realmente me había causado una impresión que había dejado sin sueño.

Cuando logre despertar en la mañana todavía faltaba más de una hora para el desayuno. Tome una botella de agua y mi mp3. Salí rumbo al gimnasio. Casi al llegar al elevador vi que estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta corrí para alcanzarlo. Al entrar ahí estaba la castaña de anoche.

—Hola —La salude. Sus enormes ojos chocolate me miraron y mientras me perdía en ellos— ¿Tú eras la de ayer?

—Anoche… —Se quedo pensativa, como meditando si debía contestarme— Si, ayer en elevador. —Me dedico calidad sonrisa.

—Edward ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunte.

—Bella —Se sonrojo— Un gusto Edward.

Empezamos hablar y perdiendo nuestros destinos originales. La plática era tan casual, tan sencilla entre los dos. Al principio se había mostrado tímida, pero mientras hablamos empezamos abrirnos. Cuando voltee a ver mi reloj ya faltan cuarenta minutos para que terminara el desayuno.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? —Le pregunte cortes.

—No, gracias tengo que buscar a mis amigas.

La deje en el recibidor mientras subía corriendo a mi habitación a cambiarme. Cuando entre Jasper ya no estaba, solo había dejado una nota que había ido a buscar a Rosalie. A veces Jasper podía ser tan posesivo con hermana y eso le molestaba a Rosalie.

Me vestí rápidamente antes de que terminara la hora de desayunar. Cuando por fin pude encontrar a Rosalie y Jasper entre toda la multitud para mi sorpresa estaban sentados con Bella y la pequeña de chica de ayer.

Jasper estaba en una profunda conversación mientras Rosalie estaba hablando con Bella. Esto parecía tan surrealista Rosalie conviviendo y Jasper hablando.

—Edward hasta que despiertas —Me saludo Rosalie— Te voy a presentar a mis compañeras de habitación. Ella Alice —Señalo a un pequeña chica— Y ella Bella. —Me miro con cara de sorprendida, que chiquito puede ser el mundo.

—Hola, soy Edward —No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, que hasta la había puesto nerviosa hasta el punto que derramo su jugo. —Se me hacen conocidas.

—Hola Edward —Saludo Alice a un lado e Jasper. —A de ser porque los vimos en el elevador anoche.

—Hola —Saludo Bella tímidamente mientras limpiaba el desorden del jugo.

—Aaaa con que eran ustedes… —Intente no parecer muy interesado.

—Oigan los dejamos tengo que ir… aaaa buscar algo a la habitación.

Bella sin decir más salió volando de la mesa. Al alejarse, solo miraba como se iba rumbo al elevador. Después Alice salió disparada tras Bella.

—Edward —Me llamo a la realidad Rosalie.

—Con que Bella… —Murmure antes de tomar un pedazo de fruta.

— ¿Interesado? —Pregunto Rosalie.

Me tomo por sorpresa que fuera tan directa. Me atragante con el pequeño pedazo de fruta. Dejándome a descubierto de mis intenciones. Jasper no pudo más que soltar una carcajada en lugar de ayudarme.

—Deberías ser mas disimulado Eddie —Se burlo Jasper con mi diminutivo.

—Vamos ya déjenme almorzar.

Con eso les corte la conversación. Al terminar de almorzar ya era hora de la primera competencia Todos los de la escuela traía su camisa con el nombre de la escuela que nos identificaba como parte de ella.

Después de una hora de un discurso se inauguraron por fin. El profesor Aro quien nos había traído a la competencia nos reunió para decidir quién participaría en cada cosa. A mi había tocado participar en la 1 ronda escalando una muralla de más de 10 metros de altura. Gracias a Dios que no le tenía miedo a la altura.

Por lo lejos pude ver Bella y Alice con fortachón que tenía su mano sobre los hombros de Bella. Me sentía extraño, como si doliera que Bella estuviera en brazos de otro chico; pero quién era yo. No tenía ni un día de conocerla y mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Tal vez era solo la emoción de las competencias.

Fui de los primero en llamar. Éramos cuatro en la primera ronda. Voltea mirar a Jasper, estaba tan concentrado que ignoraba todo a su alrededor en espera de su turno. Por el lado del competidor estaba el mismo fortachón que estaba con Bella. Nos pusieron los arneses de seguridad. Mientras tanto agarramos un poco de polvo blanco evitar que las manos no se resbalaban.

—Listos… —Gritaron—… Fuera.

Salí disparado hacia la cima, agarrándome de cualquier piedra que se me atravesaba. Una mirada rápida a Jasper me aseguro que él estaba un poco por detrás de mí. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, de tocar la campana de victoria. Cuando voltee a ver el lado del fortachón, mi descuido me había costado quedar en segundo.

Cuando toque de nuevo el suelo llego Rosalie a recibirme, mientras me desamarraban de los arneses.

—Te faltaba poco Eddie —Dijo mientras terminan de desatar a Jasper.

—Edward para ti—Le replique.

—Perder no te sentó bien.

Al voltear del lado del fortachón pude ver con Bella y Alice se acercaban a él con la intensión de felicitarlo.

— ¡Felicidades Emmie! —Llego abrazarlo Bella.

—Emmett bien hecho, hasta que te sirven de algo los músculos —Se burlo Alice.

Me entro la necesidad de de salir de aquel lugar, me disculpe con Jasper y Rosalie. Mientras iba por agua a tienda que había instalado.

**Bella POV**

Mire como se alejaba Edward ¿Por qué había fingido que no me conocía? Me había puesto tan nerviosa que hasta el jugo había derramado. Pronto me tocaría competir, solo esperaba sobrevivir a esta muralla.

Abrace a Emmett, se había perdido toda la mañana agradecí que cuando fui a su habitación estaba tan dormido que ni me había abierto. Gracias a eso me encontré con Edward de nuevo. En el elevador anoche había sido nuestro primer encuentro.

Llamaron a las chicas a que preparaban para la siguiente ronda de competencias. Diantres cuando me inscribí en esto nadie me dijo que tendría que escalar un muro. Con miedo y todo deje que me pusieran el arnés. Alice como siempre estaba preparaba todo. Nos había tocado en la misma ronda que Rosalie.

—Listos… —Gritaron—… Fuera.

Alice subió como un mono, mientras tanto me quede paraliza subiendo los primero metros.

— ¡Bella sube! —Me grito Emmett.

Subía lo más rápido que podía, pero después de mi pequeño lapsus momentáneo de parálisis dudaba mucho que pudiera ganar. Por el otro lado Rosalie le seguía los pasos a Alice.

Al final de cuentas había sido un empate entre Alice y Rosalie. Cuando estaban bajando no se que hice las cuerdas se me enredaron en el tobillo. Qué suerte tenía yo para los deportes. Termine colgada de cabeza.

**¡Hola mis querida Lectoras!**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero no me gusta inscribir sin inspiración. Que competencia mas rara, pero créame toda les falta más rarezas en esta competencia. **

**Como verán Edward es un celoso. Bella es distraída como siempre.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo. **

**Addy.**

Miss you


End file.
